marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Superior Spider-Man Vol 1 16
Supporting Characters: * ** ** * ** ** ** ** * ** ** Villains: * * ** ** ** * * Other Characters: * * * * ** * * * * * * Locations: * Midtown Manhattan ** Daily Bugle ** ** ** Side street * Secret lab of Ty Stone * Brooklyn ** *** Apartment of Carlie Cooper * The Goblin Underground * * En route to New Jersey ** * Items: * To do list of Ty Stone * Subdermal nano-tracers detonator * * * Vehicles: * * Prison van | Synopsis1 = After being outed by Spider-Man, Phil Urich is surrounded by the members of the Bugle. Robbie Robertson tries to calm down the situation warning that if any employee responds to the case, there will be firings. Ben tries to calm Phil down while Norah confronts him, trying to seek the answer for himself, arguing that since he was getting the exclusives of Hobgoblin's footage, there has to be a connection, but all of this is making Phil anxious and evasive. The NYPD patrols surround the Bugle, catching the attention of Spider-Man who puts his Spiderlings on alert, although one of them is suddenly kidnapped. Phil keeps avoiding the questions and getting more nervous, only to be confronted by Spider-Man. Robbie stops Spider-Man from attacking, arguing that Phil still might be innocent since there's a lack of evidence, until Otto replies that he injected nano-tracers underneath Hobgoblin's skin and the signal comes from the Bugle. Urich finally snaps and pulls out his Flaming Sword, turning the scene into a hostage situation, holding Norah under his sword. Meanwhile, the news are reporting everywhere. Ty Stone rejoices to the fact that he finally got his revenge on the Hobgoblin, and now prepares for his next payback (which seems to be aimed at Horizon Labs next). Elsewhere, the Wraith interrogates the kidnapped Spiderling about how he gains his money. Once she gets his bank account, Carlie traces its location into the Cayman Islands, since she argues that she knew that the real Spider-Man couldn't even balance a checkbook, he can't be able to pull such a big account. Back at the Bugle, Norah breaks Urich's hold by elbowing him (and breaks up with him in the process), opening the path for Spider-Man to attack. Phil uses his Lunatic Laugh to attack all the Bugle members but gets distracted by the sight of his uncle Ben Urich, allowing Spider-Man to gain the upper hand by detonating his Nano-tracers to stun him. After he tackles him, Spider-Man takes Urich out to the streets and officializes the capture. The news about Urich's downfall keep coming, catching the attention of the Goblin King who sends Menace to intercept Urich and bring him to his lair. Spider-Man takes Hobgoblin's flaming sword, arguing that he has nowhere to run and nothing to do since he's surrounded by the police, the media and his Spiderlings and Arachnaughts, and contemplates making a public execution in order to prevent Urich from using his Lunatic Laugh again, but he's called by the Avengers about his recent actions, claiming that they need to talk. Spider-Man stops and uses the media to proclaim his victory by thanking the authorities and people of New York for their help in the capture of Hobgoblin, calling them "his army". The media lists this incident as another stain into the Bugle's reputation, after their past associations with criminals like Big Man and The Rose (and even listing Ned Leeds' stint as Hobgoblin) and due to the situation, Robbie sidelines Ben and lays off Norah due to the fact that she was working on the Hobgoblin exclusives with Phil. Afterwards, Menace intercepts Urich's transport and takes him to the Goblin King's lair. After the news reports keep coming, now with a visibly upset J. Jonah Jameson, the Goblin King accepts Urich into his army, now under a whole new identity so he can leave the shadow of Kingsley's and become his Goblin Knight. | Solicit = “Run, Goblin, Run!” Part 2 of 2 • How has the Hobgoblin evaded the Superior Spider-Man for so long? And does that hold the key to the Superior Spider-Man’s greatest success -- or greatest failure? It’s the end of the line for Hobgoblin, and possibly an end for a big chapter in the history of Spider-Man. | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}